As a new method and means of the noninvasive visual imaging technology, molecular imaging reflects essentially changes in the physiological and molecular level of organisms and changes in the overall functionality caused by changes in molecular regulation. Therefore, it is an important technique to study life activities of genes, bio-macromolecules and cells in vivo at the molecular level, wherein the basic research of the physiological optical imaging technology in vivo based on molecular technology, tomography, optical imaging technology, and simulation methodology has become one of the hot and difficult spots of research in the molecular imaging field.
Molecular imaging devices combine traditional medical imaging technology with modern molecular biology to observe physiological or pathological changes at cell and molecular levels, and have advantages such as non-invasion, real-time, living body, high specificity, high sensitivity and high resolution imaging etc. The use of the molecular imaging technology, on the one hand, can speed up the research and development of drugs, shorten the time of preclinical study of drugs; and provide more accurate diagnosis, so that a treatment plan best matches a patient's genetic map. On the other hand, the molecular imaging technology can be applied in the field of biomedicine, to achieve purposes such as quantitative analysis, imaging navigation, molecular classification etc. in vivo. However, the system using this method is relatively complex, and the ease of operation and the comfort of use need to be further improved.
Therefore, the present disclosure proposes a handheld molecular imaging navigation system which enhances the application scope by real-time imaging of fluorescence and visible light in different spectrums in a time division control manner.